


John and Jane Shepard's First Day

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Kord Center Mall [1]
Category: DCU, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Valor Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Shepard Twins, hardly anyone is monogamous, mall verse, no one is straight, this mall survives out of pure spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Fresh out of the Marines, John Shepard and his twin Jane attend their onboarding session as security guards at Kord Center Mall. Not the most prestigious job, but it has its perks, right?





	John and Jane Shepard's First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commander_hot_pants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_hot_pants/gifts).

> This is the cracked-up dream series of Forlorn_Melody and commander_hot_pants. If you're reading this--we're sorry. (Not really.) Individual stories focus on different characters and relationships and will have notes at the top. Order of one shots will change as we post them. You've been warned.

  


By the time they finally finished signing and filling out all the paperwork, Jane Shepard’s hand was cramping. Mostly _ Blah blah, observe and report, you get sued, we dispose of you _\--that sort of shit. 

“All done?” 

“I sure hope so.”

“Jane!” John hisses, elbowing her. 

“What?”

“We’re trying to make a good first impression.”

Jane rolls her eyes, eyeing the dark-haired woman on the other side of the desk. “Do you go by Torin or Kerr?”

Torin narrows her eyes at Jane before answering. “Torin’s fine.”

“We’re already hired, right?”

“She could fire us at any time.”

Jane scoffed. “And you’re hurting for night detail, right?” Torin nodded. “See? We’re fine.”

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding.” 

Torin shakes her head. “If anything happens, call me or Vakarian. If it’s something we can’t handle, we’ll call the PD on duty.”

John nudges her elbow. “It’ll be good for you. Work on your people skills.”

Following Torin toward the security feed room, Jane whispers fiercely in his ear. “And I’m still saying we could join the police force. We don’t even have to enroll at the Academy. Easiest scores to beat in the region.”

“And break up riots every weekend? No thanks.”

“Alright. So, you come in through this door using your badge. Clock in using your badge. Check your cuffs, keys, radio, and glove case.” She leads them past the lockers to a bulletin board. “Check your deployment here.” Torin points next to their names. “You’re on floor duty until lunch.” 

Torin walks them down the first floor of the mall, and Jane Shepard finds herself on edge. There’s too many exits. Too many people she doesn’t recognize. Not enough cover. Jane’s chest starts to tighten up until John squeezes her shoulder. She should’ve signed up for another tour. 

They pass a Barnes & Noble, a crystal shop reeking of incense, Lush, a Starbucks, a couple department stores, M.A.C., Dick’s Sporting Goods, and Peets. Up on the second floor, Jane spots Claire’s, an arcade, F.Y.E., and Spencers, among others. 

Their boss's voice cuts through the vaporwave and the hum of customers spending more money than they have. “Basically, be friendly, but aware of any suspicious activity. Ah! Here we are. The center of consumer civilization.” Torin sweeps her arm across the food court. “Security gets a discount.”

“Nice!” Her twin brother grins. Jane rolls her eyes.

“This is also where most of the action happens.” Torin walks a circle around the tables, and Jane and John follow.

John is so focused on what Torin is saying that he doesn’t notice the dark-haired man in a hoodie getting up from his seat. Jane seizes John’s arm, but she’s too late to catch him before the other man’s coffee spills all over John’s new uniform.

“Ah, crap, sorry.” The other man scrambles, grabbing a fistful of napkins. “Here.” His tan hands pat them against John’s chest. 

John clears his throat, and Jane smirks as she sees a blush creep up from his collar. “Heh, no worries.”

Jane coughs. “Goner.”

“Remind me to put in another order for shirts. What size are you again?”

“Large.” He grabs the wrist of the man in front of him. “John Shepard, and this is my sister Jane. You come here a lot?”

“Kaidan Alenko.” The wrist grab turns into a handshake, but neither of them seem eager to let go. “I study here between classes.” He reddens. “Student discount.”

Torin coughs, and Jane’s brother finally realizes they’re both waiting on him. “Heh. Sorry. Catch you later?”

Kaidan nods, pulling back discreetly. “Sure. See you around.”

Jane snickers to herself. John will never live this moment down.

Torin leads them past the food court. “And over here we have a 24 Hour fitness! And before you ask--” She turns to smirk at them. “--yes you get a free membership.”

Jane can feel her mouth watering. “Sign me up.”


End file.
